monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Save teamates life move
Okay this should be a real thing. In Mh you work with your comarades to take down a monster but what if you teamate is in danger. Like you teamate was stunned and rathlos is gona spit a fire ball into the stun player. You should be able to go up to the player and press a button maybe like hold kick (in MH3 tri - was kick on the wii remote) so holding - should be able to grab them and drag them away. Of course when you hold - your teamate screen while have the - sign on his/her screen and must click - to accept the help. ( to prevent trolls from spamming) Note: save moves will use a little bit of your stamina Here are some type of save moves - When your team mate is stunned you can grab their arm and pull them away. ( note this pull away move doesn't pull you teamate back much.) -when you teamate has been knocked down and is getting back you can save them by helping the back up (In case of a monster charging and you need to stand faster) -When sprinting you can face you teamate and be a around 5M away hold - and once you teamate accepts you can go up and tackle him back Also their needs to be a revive move so lets say you teamate just fainted. Their will be a 1 min delay before the cats come save you. Your teamate can come up grab you and drag you fainted body away from the monster into a new area and give you a new item called "Revive Drink" and it will revive you with 10% of you hp. You will lose all your stats from food and hp and stamina will be back to normal. The monster will also chase you into the new map so be fast. More people that helps drag the fainted team increase the speed and this move will use stamina. Note that if you do this you can prevent a faint count. this pretty much sums it all up. Hope you guys like this idea Nastyeggrolls 21:58, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Nastyeggrolls Admitably, this is one idea I kinda like. SirBoo so full of win but does the revive count as a "death"?-Ifrit :D Yeah, it's a good idea...but I've seen situations like the ones above, and they've resolved themselves faster than anyone could even begin to react. If I was killed, I'd much rather revive at base camp with 100 HP anyway. That way, I don't waste my own items bringing my health back up to full. That, and 1 minute of waiting until auto-revive? I don't think so. BizzarreCoyote 17:58, October 6, 2010 (UTC) /////////// Sounds good.Also,I think that if you have a shield, (lancer,SnS) you would be able to maybe do something where you could block an attack if you stepped in front of a stunned comrade. Lancers with Guard+ could also protect a particularly exposed gunner.They couldn't attack,but they could act as moving cover. ^I agree with this guy. I'd like to take a page from the dragon quest book, and sheild my teammates if they were being attacked. Even if it would be a little redundant, I think everyone would appreciate being saved from a rathalos' poison feet of death. When I played online with my brother and he gets dizzy while fighting, I just whack him with my weapon, that should do the trick. I'm not sure about stun though. 07:50, November 1, 2010 (UTC) That accept-thingy goes way to slow in a real fight: because the helper has to walk to the stunned one, aim and press the button, wait untill the guy accepts it, and he still has to drag it away, so they will both get attacked. we have already a faster way: walk to that stunned person, take your greatsword (or hammer) and throw him away with it, evade for the fireball. or if you are a bowgunner and you see that that person has low health and won't survive that attack, shoot your healing bullets at him. and if you have a shield, you can block it. so this idea isn't really necessary. I think I can make this better. I wouldn't see anyone wanting to wait a minute just to respawn, but I think it should be done sort of like left 4 dead. If someone's down, they should have a certain amount of health depleting that accellerates if he/she gets hit by a monster. When you revive them, they have 50% health, but it's still depleting unless you get health quick. Also, I hate it when I'm in a quest and one guy dies three times so we lose. I think, once the two lives have been used up, if someone dies again they are kicked from the quest, and the other teammates can continue without his/her help. that way, the player who deserves it most will end up with the better rewards. they're my ideas. XXx ChAoS ZeRo xXx 19:51, November 1, 2010 (UTC)